Yuzhan Lah
}} Biography Early life Yuzhan Lah is a direct descendant of the great Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah. His name is a direct reference to his species (Yuuzhan) and to his lineage (Lah). Being born into what had been the Warrior Caste (though now disbanded), his early childhood consisted of gruesome training in the ways of combat, starting when he was as young as five years old. He was trained in the use of all of the Yuuzhan Vong's organic weapons, as well as extensive hand-to-hand and flight combat training. He excelled in his art and even before his initiation as a Yuuzhan Vong man, he was honored with the rank of Commander within their ranks. As part of his first real trial as a warrior outside his training grounds, he was to venture on a solo mission to gather information on the Jedi. It is here that his destiny was changed forever. One of the Jedi he was tasked with spying on caught him and, instead of killing him, gave him the chance at a new life. Thus the reigning quote of his life was born: "I had to change my way of thinking in order to change my future". It was after this that Yuzhan Lah ventured to the living planet known as Zonama Sekot, somewhere outside the known universe and a part of his species' original homeworld, to learn of his heritage and gain insight into himself and his future. He spent nearly five years alone on the planet, and was thought dead by many. While on Zonama Sekot, Lah was able to, through extensive commune with the planet, regain some presence in the Force. It was when this happened that he made the decision to become a Jedi Knight, though he vowed never to forget his own heritage. Because of this vow, he decided to slightly scar and disfigure himself in a manner that was faithful to his ancestors. While he did not resort to their full-body-tatoo and hundreds of broken bones, he did create some marks on himself. His most defining feature is three vertical scars under each eye that extend down to his mouth and chin. The Transition to Jedi Yuzhan Lah informed his parents and superiors of his decision, hoping for their blessing, but was instead exiled from his people for his choice to become a Jedi, which many of the Yuuzhan Vong still hated. He took an apprenticeship under an unknown Master Jedi and studied extensively to regain as much of the Force as possible. While he still is not as strong in the Force as virtually all other Jedi, his brutal combat training and cunning mind help him to make up the difference in Force ability. The final blow to his people was when he decided to use, among other things, a Jedi lightsaber rather than his people's Amphistaff. He did, however, detour from the typical single-blade Jedi style, instead studying and adopting a combined dual-saber and dual-blade saber style by creating two lightsabers that could be connected at the hilt to form one quarterstaff-like saber. His lack of strong ability in the Force makes him rely heavily on his Yuuzhan Vong combat training and as a result he concentrates on perfecting his lightsaber techniques, while still developing his Force abilities as he can. Little is known about the missions he has been a part of. What is known is that he is a fierce fighter for all races of the galaxy, much to the chagrin of his people, whom he still contacts even though they make no effort to even acknowledge his existence. It is rumored that he still has connections with a Shaperhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shaper_caste and through her, he can get some of his peoples organic weapons, implants, and other items. For example, his preferred ship is the Yorik-et, a starfighter-like organism roughly the size of an X-Wing. Personality and traits Yuzhan Lah retains the typical warrior-like personality common to the Yuuzhan Vong, however through his Jedi training he has learned to control himself and his mind. Being a young Jedi, he knows that he has much to learn, and much of his time is spent in training as a result. However, he prefers a more hands-on training style and accompanies his Master as much as possible. Because of his humanoid frame, he is often mistaken for a tall human, though he would prefer to be known as a Yuuzhan Vong to prove to the people of the galaxy that they are not the ruthless murderers they once were. His combat style and lack of Force ability make him a very aggressive fighter, when called upon. When fighting is needed he doesn't worry about how, where, or what he is fighting, knowing that his skill at both short- and long-range are adequate and his endurance and speed are ideal for any combat situation. His lessened Force power, specifically precognition, makes him somewhat more vulnerable to laser fire than other Jedi, however he has taken to wearing the Vonduun Crab Armor of his people to help ward off the stray blaster bolt that may get through his defenses. Talents/Abilities He has little Force ability, though he does posses some precognitive and telekinetic ability. His main talent is being able to adapt his fighting style from Jedi to Vong and back seamlessly to keep his opponent off balance. This is especially useful when his opponents realize that he is not the standard Jedi using only one blade. Category: Individuals Category:Yuuzhan Vong Category:Male Category:Jedi